


Wake Me from This Nightmare

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode: s10e21 Dark Dynasty, i fixed it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goddammit Buckleming.  You cannot be trusted with a fandom favorite.  You cannot be trusted with anything.  I fixed your fuckup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me from This Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this. My nose is twitchy just thinking about it.

Dean jolted awake in a cold sweat. He was skidding to a halt in front of the bedroom door closest to the Bunker's wifi hotspot before the frozen dread in his chest let up enough for him to take a breath. With both of his hands braced on either side of the door, he forced himself to inhale deeply.

It'd been a nightmare.

It _had_ to have been.

There was no way she was gone.

A blue glow flickered from the vent in the door, dancing over the legs of his sweatpants. He nearly collapsed with relief at the sound of a deep chuckle from the other side of the door followed by a tittering giggle.

The door suddenly opened, light from the room's tv cutting through the darkness in the corridor.

"Dean?" Cas asked in that overly concerned way of his. Now that the angel was mojo'd up again, he'd probably felt Dean's distress a mile away.

Dean spared him a fleeting glance before looking over his shoulder in search of Charlie, needing to verify that she was hale and whole. The hacker-slash-junior-hunter sat up straighter from her spot on the bed, her happy smile fading into a furrowed brow when she spied Dean.

He roughly shoved Castiel out of the way and quickly crossed to Charlie's side, wrapping her up in a crushing hug. He squeezed his eyes shut tight against the tears weighing down his lashes.

"You're ok. You're ok. You're alive. You're ok," he chanted, feeling small hands tentatively wiggle out of his grasp and worm their way around his sides to gently pat his back.

"I'm ok, Dean," she murmured reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere. You guys are kinda stuck with me for the rest of forever."

He leaned back, uncoiling his arms from around her so he could cup her face in his hands. A single tear tracked down his stubbled cheek and for the life of him, he couldn't care less that she saw. "Promise me, you won't do anything stupid, ok? I need you to promise me that."

Charlie wrapped her hands around his wrists, thumbs rubbing soothingly over his knuckles. "That's a hard promise to make considering the Winchester-life is full of stupid decisions," she remarked with a smirk.

"Just humor me," he pleaded.

Her eyes softened and she nodded. "Alright. I solemnly swear I'll try not to do anything obviously stupid."

He pulled her in for another firm hug, holding onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Thank you, Charlie."

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: Charlie and Cas were totally watching cat videos on YouTube with Charlie's laptop hooked up to the bedroom TV.


End file.
